Te espero en mis sueños
by djxd.1997
Summary: La gran guerra entre Ghouls y humanos ya acabo hace mucho...no? historia de un grupo de heroes tragicos que solo querian tener una vida normal
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida, esto es una historia sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento.**

**CAPITULO I Soy un estorbo?**

\- 2015, 5 de agosto. UAM (Universidad Arturo Michelena). Desde la eternidad nuestra especie a intentado sobrevivir de incógnito en este mundo, nosotros los Ghouls hemos sido excluidos innumerables veces de la sociedad humana, y hemos sido cazados por estos desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Es difícil sobrevivir cuando lo único que capaz de saciar tu hambre sean humanos, ha sido duro estos últimos años, así que algunos hemos aprendido a vivir entre ellos y nos las hemos ingeniado para comer día a día; sin embargo otras no han sido discretos y actualmente son muy buscados, además de ser catalogados como asesinos. Pero los que vivimos pacíficamente intentamos manteneros al margen de ambos mundos.

\- Hace aproximadamente 3 años se desato una guerra entre Ghouls y humanos, las batallas eran feroces, las muertes incalculables, la sangre derramada inimaginable y el dolor incurable de ambos bandos de aquellos que queríamos ver de nuevo a los seres queridos que lucharon ferozmente en dicha guerra. A nivel mundial las bajas de Ghouls y humanos eran preocupantes, un día un Ghoul extraño apareció en medio del campo de batalla y con un increíble poder detuvo los ataques que le propiciaron ambos mandos. El era diferente, era un Ghoul de un solo ojo, nacido de un Ghoul y un humano hace algun tiempo atrás, y al perder a sus padre en esta guerra decidió acabar con esta por si mismo, propuso una tregua para que humanos y Ghouls no pelearan mas, pero fue inútil. Por lo que seguidamente Ghouls y humanos empezaron a atacarlos, lo que dio paso a una masacre mas sangrienta.

\- Ese día acabo la guerra, los humanos y Ghouls restantes se dieron cuenta de cuanta sangre se derramo. En esta gran guerra murieron 3.381 Ghouls, 9.034 Humanos y el Ghoul de un ojo recordado como aquel individuo que logro acabar con todo.

\- Yo soy Diego , tengo 18 años, estoy catalogado como Ghoul de clase SS al igual que mis compañeros por el CCG, buscado como Ghoul Escorpión rojo; actualmente estudio Ingeniería Mecatronica en la UAM.

\- Mis hermanos, compañeros y fieles amigos, Simón , 18 años, Ghoul de clase SS, buscado por el nombre de Araña demonio; estudia Comunicación social en la UAM. Johan , 18 años, Ghoul de clase SS, buscado por el nombre de Raptor; estudia idiomas modernos en la UAM. Enmanuel , 18 años, Ghoul de clase SS, buscado por el nombre de Lobo negro; estudia Ingeniería informática en la UJAP.

\- Nuestros padres murieron en la gran guerra, dejándonos huérfanos a los 4. Pasamos por hambruna, desastres, peleas y matanzas mientras aun estaba la guerra. Los 4 estuvimos resguardados, pero fuimos atacados innumerables veces por Ghouls y Humanos haciendo destrozos; para nosotros era comer o ser comido, por lo cual no importaba si eran amigos o enemigos, todo era cuestión de sobrevivir. Desde entonces; debido a que nos canibalismos, somos medio kakujas.

\- Los 4 vivimos juntos, estudiamos junto a humanos y convivimos gratamente con ellos sin que se den cuenta de quienes somos realmente. Hemos aprendido a comer su comida, a pesar de que sea un asco para nosotros, sabemos disimularlo muy bien. Vivimos en el distrito 7, Johan y yo trabajamos de "Bartender" en una Disco, Simón trabaja como mesero en un restaurante italiano y Enmanuel como mesero en una cafetería; trabajos simples pero nos ayudan a vivir de acuerdo a las leyes humanas.

\- 1:05 PM, Saliendo de clases. Un día un tanto atareado, pero feliz por ser un viernes. -Hey Diego, quieres ir a mi casa hoy? Dijo mi compañera Carla. -No, perdón, hoy tengo el turno hasta tarde. -Pero todos los viernes tienes el turno hasta tarde. Dijo algo molesta. -Es que...estoy ahorrando para algo, en verdad perdón. Dije para que no se angustiara. Agarre mi bolso y me fui, mientras bajaba las escaleras tropecé con una chica muy linda; cabello rojo como el rubí y piel blanca como la nieve. Y la ayude a levantar sus libros. -Gr..gracias, soy algo torpe. Dijo sonriendo. -No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa, pero...eres nueva aquí? Dije animado. -Si, en realidad voy algo tarde. Y es mi primer día. -Ah, ok; entonces...un placer, Diego. -Victoria, un placer también.

\- Tome el bus y me fui a la casa, buscaría unas cosas y luego iría al trabajo. Cuando llegue a la casa me llego un mensaje de otro grupo de Ghouls del distrito 7; donde me informaban que los investigadores del CCG estaban en el distrito. Al leer esto solo me concentre en enviárselo a los muchachos para que estuvieran alerta, recogí mis cosas y me fui al trabajo.

\- Al llegar solo estaba el jefe y Johan. -Buenas tardes jefe. -Hola Diego, hoy sera un día difícil; una familia de ricachones aparto la disco, y son alrededor de 80 invitados. Podrán ustedes solos mientras el resto llega? Dijo algo preocupado. -Claro, déjenoslo a nosotros. Dijo Johan con determinación. -Bien, entonces me voy, buena suerte hoy.

\- Cuando se fue empezamos a barrer y arreglar todo para la noche mientras el resto de trabajadores llegaban. -Leíste el mensaje? Dije angustiado. -Si, no podemos pelear aquí, menos con la cantidad de personas que vienen hoy. Dijo con preocupación. -Solo tenemos que actuar con naturalidad, y en caso de que aparezcan cerca de Simón o Enmanuel, uno de los dos tendrá que ir hasta allá a ayudarlo.

\- El entendió el plan y se lo explicamos brevemente a los otros por teléfono, mientras seguíamos limpiando llegaban los demás trabajadores. A medida que pasaban las horas llegaban los invitados de la familia, todos ciertamente vestidos con ropa fina y de calidad.

\- Al empezar la fiesta, Johan y yo nos quedamos en la barra como siempre, los pedidos eran cada vez mas; pero eramos rápidos. La musica era alucinante y las luces le daban un efecto prometedor a la disco. A las 2:00 AM, -Diego, me voy a ir, procura cerrar todo; si los investigadores te ven, actúa normal, no ataques al menos que estés en peligro. -Bien! Dije calmado y sin preocupación alguna.

\- 2:34 PM. Investigadores en el distrito 7. -Escucha Ron, este distrito es pacifico pero están algunos de los Ghouls de rango SS, son verdaderamente peligrosos. -Entiendo maestro, pero tan peligrosos son? Dijo con cierta duda en su voz. -Te lo explicare, estos Ghouls de rango SS no son comunes, son medio kakujas. Cada uno tiene su Kagune original, pero ademas de este poseen 6, 7 o hasta 8 kakuhous mas, primero tenemos a Raptor, el mas reciente visto, hace 2 meses un investigador de clase especial lo identifico y lo persiguió para acabar con el, sin embargo fue inútil; lo dejo inconsciente y no lo mato, su forma de kakuja es de velociraptor. Luego esta lobo negro, acabo hace 6 meses con un escuadrón de 20 hombres el solo, a penas duro un minuto. Luego esta Araña demonio, el caso mas reciente fue hace un año; acabo con el clase especial Kelvin, este quedo gravemente herido, pero sorpresivamente no lo mato al igual que los otros; se dice que al pelear con el no puedes parpadear porque lo perderás de vista y sera tu fin. Y de ultimo esta Escorpión rojo, el único caso de este fue hace 9 meses, fue el batallón que mandamos para acabar con el distrito 7, y cuando los cientos de hombres habían llegado, solo se encontraron con el; y fue solo un juego. Y acabo con todos. -Wow, suenan indetenibles...y nosotros iremos por ellos? -No seas estupido Ron. Dijo Erik. -Entonces porque vinimos al distrito 7? -Bien, Hay un grupo pequeño de Ghouls de rango C cerca de esta área que cometieron 3 asesinatos, venimos por esos. -Entonces adela...espere maestro que es eso!? -Es...Conejo, es el líder del grupo que estamos buscando, vamos tras el!

\- Los investigadores rápidamente se movieron y lo empezaron a perseguir, conejo al darse cuenta empezó a cruzar entre callejones estrechos, no eran rápidos en comparación con conejo, pero no se rendían y seguían corriendo, rápidamente el mayor Erik desenfundo su quinque rinkaku y logro desestabilizarlo para caer, luego conejo cruzo en un callejón sin salida y desapareció. Al llegar los investigadores a ese callejón se sorprendieron, y encontraron otra ruta por donde busca.

\- Que es est...- SHHHH! espera que se vayan...genial, lo bueno es que no eran clases especiales.. -Tu.. -Eh, te hicieron algo? Y también...nunca te había visto en el distrito. -Yo.. Decía mientras se quitaba la mascara. Increíblemente, no podía creerlo, quede perplejo al ver de quien se trataba. -EHHHH!? Entonces...tu eres un Ghoul...Victoria. -No pensé que me encontraría con un Ghoul tan pronto en este distrito, no puede ser. Dijo atontada y desconcertada. -Entiendo...vienes de otro distrito, es comprensible; ven, te serviré café para calmar tus nervios. -Espera! Esto no puede ser, que intentas? Atacarme, comerme!? Parecía muy desconcertada y nerviosa. -Solo quiero servirte café, eso es todo, si hubiera querido hacerte algo ya fueras solo un mondadientes. Ella no sabia si reír o asustarse, así que solo me siguió y nos sentamos a hablar.

\- Le serví el café y comenzamos a hablar. -A ver...ya que eres nueva en el distrito, tienes que estar con tu equipo, o viniste acá sola? Ella un poco mas calmada pero con su voz algo suave respondió. -Venimos del distrito 23, fue destruido por los del CCG, mi equipo y yo vinimos hasta aquí buscando un lugar donde quedarnos, y recuperar las vidas que perdimos en nuestro distrito. -Entiendo, lamento lo de tu distrito...y ya tienen donde quedarse? -Este...no, hemos estado hospedándonos junto con una banda de Ghouls amigos de mi hermano, pero ellos nos obligaron a asesinar a 3 personas; para ellos comer. -Ya veo, por eso te busca la CCG...a ver, quieren otro lugar donde quedarse? Ella algo sonrojada pero feliz respondió. -Claro! Seria maravilloso...pero espera, eso les traería problemas a ti y tu equipo; si es que tienes uno. -Problemas? Lo dudo, mi equipo y yo somos...como te podría decirlo...Ehhh, somos bastante fuertes. -Seguro no son la gran cosa, por eso no peleaste con esos investigadores. -Ahora entiendo, ok; victoria, te explicare ciertas cosas, el distrito 7 tiene algunas reglas a diferencia de otros distritos, aquí vivimos pacíficamente, convivimos comúnmente con los humanos y evitamos casi siempre confrontaciones con otros Ghouls o la misma CCG. -Pero son unos cobardes! -Hey, no interrumpas, tenemos arreglados los problemas de comida con los médicos forenses de este distrito; así que todos los cadáveres que llegan aquí son para nosotros... Los únicos que causan disturbios son los grupos "rebeldes" pero no le damos mucha importancia. -Entiendo. Dijo ya mas aliviada. -Entonces que harán? -Bueno, si no es molestia; queremos ir con ustedes...pero dime algo primero. -Que quieres que te diga? Dije con mi voz en duda. -Quienes son ustedes?

\- Con una sonrisa le respondí. -Con que era eso...te daré una pista, me llaman Escorpión rojo. Ella perpleja y sorprendida dijo. -Eh! osea que...ustedes 4...son. -No te agites, ya te acostumbraras; mejor nos vamos. Busquemos a tu equipo y vayamos al lugar que te dije. Recogí mis cosas, buscamos a su equipo y nos fuimos a mi casa.

\- Al llegar los muchachos se acercaron a verlos, su equipo se presento individualmente. -Hola, soy Sara Hernandez, tengo 12 años... mi kagune es de estilo Ukaku, me dicen colibrí, un placer y gracias por ayudarnos! -Yo soy Edna Sanchez, tengo 17 años, kagune estilo Koukaku, Gracias por su ayuda! -Dante Hernandez, 17 años, Águila negra, Kagune estilo Ukaku. -Victoria Hernandez, 18 años, Conejo, Kagune estilo Ukaku, Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

\- Después de que se presentaran le enseñamos el lugar de huéspedes, nuestra casa era moderadamente grande; así que en caso de que alguien necesitara ayuda, con gusto se podría alojar aqui. -Oigan, sin embargo hay una condición; por lo menos para tres de ustedes. Dijo Enmanuel algo serio. -Y cual es esa condición? Pregunto Dante. -Todos menos Sara tendran que tener trabajos de medio tiempo. Y asistan regularmente a clases, entienden? Ellos con algunas dudas, pero sin otra opción aceptaron. Luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir, esperando el dia siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II Los secretos de una sonrisa**

\- Un día como cualquier otro en la Universidad, bastante tranquilo y como siempre algo atareado. Un viento ligeramente fresco; no tan frío, pero para nada caluroso. Era medio dia y fuimos a almorzar con nuestros amigos, a pesar de ser difícil para nosotros era algo que por cortesía y costumbre hacíamos. Simon, Johan, Edinel, Dimars, Kennyth y yo sentados, pero con una invitada especial.

\- Con una sonrisa señalando a la chica de cabellos rojizos les dije -Hey muchachos, ella es Victoria; es nuestra nueva vecina. El resto que aun no la conocía la saludo con un caluroso "Hola" y presentándose cariñosamente. La platica era agradable, casi hacia olvidar el horrible sabor de la comida humana que a diario soportábamos. -Oigan, escucharon el caso de los Ghouls de hace dos días? Pregunto sorpresivamente Edinel. Algo que ni Johan, Simon ni yo le dimos importancia, pero algo que si sorprendió a Victoria; haciéndola titubear mientras intentaba responder. -Que? N-no creo haber escuchado nada de eso... -Se dice que ya la CCG esta investigando, no es así Kennyth? Pregunto Johan para cortar el silencio que se creo por unos segundos. El asintió con la cabeza y expreso -Si, pero aun no hemos encontrado a los Ghouls responsables.

\- Victoria impresionada exclamo "Ohhh, ya veo...tu trabajas con la CCG Kennyth?". -Sip, soy un investigador de clase 3. Y Dimars la promocionaron a investigador de rango bajo hace un par de días. -Wow, es...impresionante que sean unos investigadores...debe ser peligroso. Decía algo apenada por lo que obviamente ellos no sabían.

\- Dimars le pregunto si ella tenia hermanos, a lo que ella asintió y le respondió que tenia dos; una hermana de 12 años y un hermano de 17 años.

\- Los demás estaban fascinados con ella, preguntándole cosas, alagandola y conociéndola mejor. Nosotros solo sonreíamos por lo bien que se sentía todo, sin alguna otra razón aparente.

\- Estuvimos otros 20 minutos ahí conversando, antes de irnos. Victoria se había integrado bastante bien con nuestro grupo de amigos, aunque se pudo notar como aun estaba algo desconcertada por lo de Kennyth y Dimars. Haciendo que se preguntara ¿Que era lo que sucedía? ¿Porque convivíamos con palomas del CCG?

\- Luego de comer y hablar decidimos irnos para que el tiempo nos rindiera, Simon, Johan, Victoria y yo tomamos el autobús y nos fuimos.

\- Mientras íbamos camino a la casa, Victoria se me acerco para hablar y seguramente salir de las dudas que tenia. -Diego, como es posible que sean amigos de unas palomas? -No es algo que nos agrade mucho, peor ellos son nuestros amigos; y no por ser palomas dejaran de serlo.

\- Al llegar a la parada de autobus nos separamos, ya que Johan y yo teniamos que ir temprano al trabajo, y Simon le ayudaria a Victoria a conseguir el empleo en el mismo restaurante de el.

-Diego: Simon, abre los ojos; las palomas aun rondan por aqui. -Simon: Entiendo, no le pasara nada a ella.

\- En la ruta hacia el restaurante Simon y Victoria iban hablando, para tener mas confianza y obviamente conocerse mejor. -Te ves algo nerviosa.. -Que? no...bueno, es que...nuestro distrito fue destruido y en verdad desde entonces hemos vivido intranquilos, y ahora vienen ustedes a ayudarnos sin conocernos. Expresando su disgusto por la situación.

\- Merodeando el respondió. -Ya veo, entonces quieren irse de la casa? Ella objeto y nego con la cabeza, para despues explicarle lo que en verdad sentía. -Sinceramente me siento mas a gusto con ustedes, y no me sentía tan tranquila desde hace ya mucho tiempo... -Entonces que te molesta? -Es que...siento que somos una carga para ustedes. El soltó una pequeña carcajada y después acaricio por un momento su cabeza. -No tienes que preocuparte por eso tonta, nosotros cuatro nos llevamos muy bien; somos hermanos aunque seamos de familias diferentes...Pero desde hace ya bastante que necesitábamos otro aire en la casa. No quisiera hablar por los demás, pero queremos que se queden todo lo que quieran.

\- Ella soltó una pequeña lágrima mientras se notaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Respondió con una voz alegra a pesar de que se le salían las lágrimas. -De verdad gracias. -Si tienes alguna duda solo pregunta. Se seco las lágrimas y con voz en duda pregunto. -Si quería preguntarles algo...Son ciertas las leyendas sobre ustedes?...digo, hay tantos rumores e historias que se cuentan sobre ustedes que quisisera averiguar si son verdad.

\- El se quedo pensando y termino desconcertado. -Cuales leyendas? - Se rumorea que ustedes 4 casi vencen a Aogiri. -Con que era eso... -Les molesta hablar de eso? -No, no te preocupes...es solo que.. Respiro profundamente y despues hablo.. las cosas no salieron bien ese dia. Perdimos a alguien.

\- Al escuchar eso ella se sintió un poco mal, pero Simon a pesar de eso, insistió en contárselo de todas formas. -Fue hace mas o menos 15 meses, habíamos investigado a Aogiri desde hacia ya varios meses, pero no actuábamos porque ellos viven para pelear y nosotros aun no eramos tan fuertes. Un dia mientras estábamos en casa, Diego trajo a casa una chica y nos la presento; se llamaba Valentina y aunque no lo creas era una humana. -QUE!? -Si, era una humana y sus padres trabajaban en el CCG; sabia que nosotros eramos Ghouls. Sin embargo, ella no nos quería delatar, todo lo contrario; era muy amable con todos...nos encariñamos con ella y es difícil pensarlo, pero llego a ser parte de la familia. Sus padres se enteraron de su relación con el a pesar de que no lo conocían en persona, y al enterarse de que el era un Ghoul la encerraron en las instalaciones del CCG. Diego se arriesgo y fue a rescatarla, batallo con la mitad del CCG para sacarla y fue peligroso; pero logro su cometido, sin embargo...Aogiri descubrió que los investigábamos e intentaron atacarnos en nuestro hogar. La cosa es que se llevaron a Valentina.

\- Ella iba caminando y sentía ganas de llorar, pero quedo tan perpleja de la historia que no podía parar de escuchar. -En serio lo siento...pero que hicieron después? -Bueno, estuvimos decididos a rescatarla y acabar con Aogiri en el intento, pero antes Diego fue personalmente a casa de los padres de Valentina, y les explico toda la situación; les rogó que lo disculpara por no haberla protegido, pero que el y nosotros 3 la rescataríamos. Sus padres estaban preocupados, y a el lo veían sufriendo; se notaba que la amaba. Asi que entendieron y lo dejaron todo en sus manos. Fuimos hasta la que antes era base de Aogiri y los atacamos, en ese tiempo nuestros kakujas eran distintos, y muchísimo menos poderosos; pero de igual manera fuimos con todo a rescatarla. Acabamos con los cientos y cientos de Ghouls mas débiles y luego nos dividimos para buscarla y pelear con los pesos pesados. Johan peleo con Noro, Enmanuel contra Yamori y yo contra Sachi. Los 3 dimos todo y casi ganamos, pero perdimos el control y no pudimos seguir. Diego peleo con el Búho de un ojo, el hermano de el Ghoul de un ojo que detuvo la gran guerra...pero cuando ambos estaban exhaustos, el Búho le enseño a Valentina y la mato frente a sus ojos. Diego perdió el control e intento atacar al Búho, pero ya no aguantaba mas, perdió la conciencia y se desmayo; por suerte una compañera, la doctora Rosa vio toda nuestra batalla en Aogiri y antes de que acabaran con nosotros nos rescato.

\- Ella sujeto a Simon de la manga de su camisa y pego su frente contra esta mientras le decía llorando. -Perdona, ya veo por todo lo que pasaron...no prometo nada, pero haré que ahora ustedes 4 sean los mas felices del mundo. -Gracias Victoria. No tienes que llorar, habla con Diego si quieres; no dudo que quieras preguntarle que mas paso.

\- De pronto dos personas atacaron rápidamente a Victoria, pero Simon la protegió y desvío su ataque. Se puso delante de ella decidido a pelear con esos dos. -Simon: Que quieren ustedes? -Que no es obvio? Venimos por esa maldita traidora. -Victoria: Ustedes son...subordinados de Arnold...ya nosotros no estaremos ahí! Encontramos un verdadero hogar! -Que dices Perra? Una vez que entras con el jefe nunca puedes volver a salir. -Simon: No le digas perra, maldito. Si la quieren tendran que matarme primero.

-Quien es este debilucho? -Acabemos con el. Ambos Ghouls empezaron a atacar a Simon pero el se defendía muy bien; ni siquiera simultáneamente podían hacerle daño. Mientras lo atacaban estiro rápidamente sus brazos y los tomo a ambos por el cuello, para luego lanzarlos con todas sus fuerzas y estrellarlos contra las paredes cercanas. -AHGGG! desgraciado... -Ahora veras de que somos capaces.

\- Los dos liberaron sus kagunes y se prepararon para atacar. -Victoria: Simon! déjame ayu... El la interrumpió y le grito. -Simon: no te acerques! yo te voy a proteger. -Victoria: Pero... -Simon: Pero nada!...no quiero perderte.

\- Ambos Ghouls probablemente no pasaban de rango B, pero igual así parecían fuertes.

\- Con sus kagunes liberados comenzaron a correr hacia Simon, y atacaban en todas direcciones para lograr darle. El esquivaba sus ataques eficazmente. Uno de ellos intento golpearlo en el rostro con su kagune, pero lo esquivo muy rápido y contraataco golpeándolo en su rostro fuertemente; tanto que salio disparado varios metros. El otro logro atravesar su brazo, pero instantáneamente Simon dio un giro e intento patearlo, pero este tomo su pierna fuertemente. No se detuvo y giro la pierna que estaba siendo tomada por el Ghoul; torciéndola varias veces para lograr patearlo y mandarlo disparado. Su pierna se puso estable muy rápido.

\- Vio su brazo sangrando pero se regenero rápido, gracias a sus células RC Rinkaku. Ellos atacaban su rostro, sus piernas y su torso una y otra vez; Cuando por un momento uno de ellos atravesó su abdomen. El logro safarce pero la herida era profunda, así que se alejo un poco e intento regenerarse rápido. -Vaya, este desgraciado es fuerte. -No importa que tan fuerte se crea, si lo matamos y lo comemos seremos mas fuertes.

\- Simon se abalanzo sobre ellos, con su velocidad los atacaba y su defensa se volvía vulnerable; ya que era difícil prevenir los golpes. Uno de ellos se enfureció y golpeo su kagune contra el piso, creando así un ligero temblor que lo desestabilizo, perdiendo así la velocidad que tenia.

\- Al darse cuenta de esto el otro lo atravesó con su kagune. -Simon: AAAAGGGGHHHH! grito de dolor. -Victoria: SIMON!

\- Mientras lo atravesaba lo tiro contra el suelo y ambos empezaron a golpearlo y atravesarlo con sus kagunes. -Simon: DETENGANSE! AGGGHHHHHH! -Victoria: Simon! Deténganse!

\- Se reían mientras lo atravesaban una y otra vez, cuando Victoria decidió activar su kagune y atacar los, pero uno de ellos se dio cuenta y lo desvío, para luego tomarla, golpearla para desmayarla y llevársela.

\- Dejaron a Simon tirado y fueron a por Victoria. -Ahora nadie te va a ayudar princesa. Tirado en el suelo Simon empezó a reír; pero no como una risa alegre, de una historia cómica. No, una risa escalofriante y de locura que dejo a ambos Ghouls fríos. -Pero que... -Tu deberías estar muerto.

-Simon: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! esa risa escalofriante seguía. -Simon: JAJAJA! creo que ya es hora de dejar los juegos y terminar con esto. El que estaba golpeando a Victoria la soltó rápidamente y se concentro en lo que haría Simon mientras poco a poco sacaba su kagune. -Esto...no puede ser, tu eres... decía mientras veía salir el kagune de Simon.

-Simon: Saben un dato interesante? Es bueno no perder a las arañas de vista... Ambos Ghouls parpadearon y notaron que desapareció e instantáneamente apareció detrás de uno de ellos. -Simon:... porque pueden aparecer inesperadamente. Dijo mientras lo penetraba con sus 8 kakuhous y desmembraba a uno de ellos. El otro al darse cuenta salio corriendo, pero el era tan rápido que no solo lo alcanzo, sino que lo sobrepaso y corto por la mitad.

-Simon: Vámonos Victoria, es mejor que vayamos a casa. Mañana iremos al trabajo. Ella no sabia como reaccionar, todo fue tan rápido que apenas vio que paso. -Victoria: Ok, vamos...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III Nostalgia Perturbadora**

\- El camino a casa fue silencioso, aun ella se sentía incomoda e impactada luego de presenciar eso. El me llamo y para contarme lo que había pasado; así que le pedí a Johan que me cubriera en el trabajo para ir a buscar a Sara, Dante y Edna, mejor así ya que no correrían peligro.

\- Simon y Victoria llegaron a casa y se cambiaron. Pusieron una película para romper la tensión que se había creado desde la pelea.

\- Mientras tanto yo fui a la escuela de Sara y los otros para buscarlos. Obviamente mirando los alrededores, al llegar vi que estaban a punto de irse y les grite para que me vieran.

-Diego: chicos! vamos. A lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza y vinieron junto a mi.

\- Caminamos un rato y llegamos hasta la casa, discutimos bastantes cosas durante el camino.

-Al llegar los demás ya estaban en casa, todo tranquilo; no queríamos alarmar a los chicos con lo que había pasado. Yo ayudaba a Sara y Edna con sus tareas, Simon y Victoria veían una peli; y Johan, Enmanuel y Dante jugaban videojuegos. Todos tomamos nuestro dia libre por lo que había sucedido.

\- Al caer la noche casi todos se fueron a dormir. Pero yo me quede sentado en el tejado un rato; solo para despejar la mente.

\- Victoria se dio cuenta y se acerco. -Oh, Victoria, eres tu...ven, no seas tímida. Dije con una sonrisa. -G-gracias. Parecía estar preocupada por algo, o tal vez solo con muchas dudas.

-Querías preguntarme algo? -Eh!?...bueno...yo..me sorprendí mucho con Simon, estaba siendo apuñalado por esos Ghouls, de repente fue como si no fuera el mismo y al final solo era un juego para el. -Oh..eso, el siempre le gusta presumir su regeneración...pero es fuerte; a pesar de que parezca un juego el siempre da todo...Aunque deberías cuidarte, tiene un ojo sobre ti. Sorprendida se sonrojo. -Eh? No creo que el...en verdad...y que te hace creer eso? -Veo todo muy claro, no me quedan dudas. -Entiendo... -Vamos! No te sonrojes, el es un buen tipo; seguro se llevaran muy bien. -t-tu crees?... -Claro. Dije mientras reía.

\- por lo cual se sonrojo mas. -Ah...y también quería preguntarte algo. -Dime. -Amabas a Valentina? Al principio me quede en blanco, pero después solo pude soltar una leve sonrisa; para luego acariciar su cabeza gentilmente. -Ya veo, te lo contó... -Si no quieres habl...-No, no te preocupes. Solo que creo que me alegra que lo preguntes. Ella me miro fijamente y empezo a escuchar, mientras yo veia las estrellas. -Ella era muy linda, su cabello era castaño y largo; pero no era muy alta...la verdad es que era algo bajita. Solte una pequeña carcajada. -Era muy sencilla, pocas veces la llegue a ver con ropa muy casual. Y...Ella estaba embarazada.

\- Al escuchar esto Victoria quedo perpleja, y empezo a preguntar "como?" y "porque?" y muchisimas otras dudas que llegaban a su mente al escucharme, pero despues solo siguio escuchando.

-Estaba embarazada y cuando me contó no sabia como reaccionar, mis ojos se cristalizaban por las lagrimas de saber que tendria un hijo, pero la felicidad no duraria nada porque sabia que un hijo entre un Ghoul y un humano era imposible por la desnutrición...Asi que se lo explique todo, y ella lo entendió; o eso fue lo que yo pensé. Al dia siguiente ella estaba en mi casa mientras los muchachos y yo salíamos a arreglar unos asuntos, y al llegar ella estaba comiendo carne humana...ella quería forzar el milagro. Nos sentíamos felices y tuvimos fe en que lo lograría; pero sus padres y su hermano se enteraron de esto pocos dias despues, y la encerraron en el CCG para sacar al bebe. Fui a rescatarla y a partir de ahí se quedo a vivir con nosotros...pero Aogiri se entero del bebe y cuando nos descuidamos se llevaron a Valentina. -Diego, lo siento...debe ser muy duro para ti todo esto. -No te preocupes, tengo que dejar ir el pasado. Dije mientras brotaban unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Fui hasta la casa de sus padres para confrontarlos y explicarles todo. Su hermano Arima (Investigador de mas alto rango del CCG) estaba de visita; y al reconocerme no lo penso dos veces; tuve que pelear con el. Era muy agil y demasiado fuerte, incluso llegue a sentir miedo, pero antes de seguir les suplique a los 3 su perdón y les prometí que la rescataría. Dudaron en un principio, pero finalmente lograron aceptar lo que les decia. Despues de todo ellos confiaron en mi...y no pude hacer nada.

\- Ella paso su brazo por mi cuello y me jalo para que apoyare mi cabeza en su hombro. -No es tu culpa... dijo para luego quedar en un silencio breve. -Gracias Victoria, veo que Simon estará en buenas manos. Ven, vamos a dormir. Ella asintió y ambos fuimos a acostarnos.

-Al dia siguiente-

\- Victoria se fue a la universidad; pero yo fui primero a llevar a los chicos a la escuela, seria mas seguro. Simon, Johan y Enmanuel no tenían clase y aprovecharían ese tiempo para vigilar el distrito, por cualquier peligro.

\- Luego de dejar a los chicos en la escuela llegue hasta la universidad, y busque a Valentina para presentarle a la doctora Rosa, que trabajaba en la universidad.

-Diego: Buenas! -Rosa: Oh diego! eres tu, como estas? -Diego: Bien, ella es Victoria. -Victoria: Un placer. Dijo mientras le daba su mano. -Rosa: Hey! no estas muy flaca chiquilla. -Victoria: Q-que? -Rosa: No es nada, imagino que empezaste a comer mejor desde que estas con ellos. -Victoria: Pues...la verdad es que si, antes cazabamos humanos para alguien mas y solo nos daban un pequeña porcion. -Rosa: tranquila, ya estan en buenas manos...Diego, el CCG analizo los cadáveres de ayer...empiezan a movilizar mas palomas a el distrito. -Diego: Tendremos que estar bajo perfil de ahora en adelante.

\- Luego ambos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases y salimos temprano de ellas, pero antes yo fui a hablar un poco mas con Rosa. En eso Victoria se encontro a Dimars y Kennyth. -Victoria: Hola chicos, como estan? Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, y Dimars respondió "No muy bien" -Victoria: Wow, que paso? -Kennyth: hubo una pelea de Ghouls ayer, y se activo una alerta; el CCG nos dijo que vendrian dos investigadores mas a resguardar esta zona junto a nosotros. -Victoria: Ooohh, creo que es mejor cuidarse. -Kennyth: Oh mira, ahi estan Erik y Ron.

\- Victoria quedo petrificada al ver que eran los investigadores que la estaban persiguiendo.

-Victoria: Un placer señores investigadores. Dijo mientras pasaba con el rostro oculto. -Erik: un placer...no nos hemos visto en algun lado? -Victoria: No, lo dudo; soy algo nueva en el distrito. -Erik: me pareció haber...no, no puede ser. -Victoria: Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que irme. Tengan cuidado, si ven a Diego díganle que ya me fui. -Dimars: ok.

\- Cuando casi llegaba a la salida 3 figuras misteriosas aparecieron. Comenzaron a crear caos rapidamente atacando a las personas, y sin darse cuenta una de ellas ahorco a victoria. -Cuanto tiempo traidora? -Victoria: Que...haces...aqui...John.


End file.
